Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Turnabout Double Death
by Feyfangirl
Summary: When psychic twin detectives Frances and Charlotte are arrested for the murder of a fellow Prosecutor it is once again up to Nick and Maya to prove the innocent not guilty. The trouble is, the victim is the cousin of Franziska Von Karma and her whip is going to be the least of their worries... This was set after Trials and Tribulations...


WN: Okay, I know I have several outstanding fics I need to complete (have the writer's block that goes with them but this is a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone…. Please read and review, this is dedicated to my two friends Frances Bunce and Charlotte Watson, disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney or any of the characters (except the OCs, if I did own the series I would not need worry about college fees

Turnabout Double Death (Prologue)…

Date: 03/10/2019, Location: Prosecutors Office, time: 01:00 am Unknown P.O.V

"Welcome, do sit down….. Make yourself comfortable…." I shuddered a little as I walked through the room, my footsteps echoing as I made my way over to the offered seat. I looked at her carefully, waiting for her to make her next move.

"So you claim that you both can predict the future?" I was somewhat dubious, still I figured that it would be worth listening to the claims of so called "twin psychic detective" no matter how dubious they may seem, especially when they claim to have a vision about an upcoming trial.

"Miss Prosecutor, every day we create our future, the actions of the past set in motion a chain of events that unfold every new day, even without training, anyone can predict the outcome, we must all play the hand that we are dealt"…..

"That may be so, however I do not have much time, and we cannot be seen together…." I suddenly felt incredibly tense. She was looking at me now with such intensity I felt very concerned.

"I think I may need to leave now, all three of us must get ready for the trial at hand"…. I turned to get up. Why didn't she put normal lighting on? Like any normal detective working late, instead of having a lone candle"

"My sister will be back soon… I am sure she will confirm for you the card I have in my possession that you selected"….

"And what card would that be?" I had no recollection of picking a card from this mad woman. They recently joined the Precinct, having an excellent record of helping the prosecutors of another district solve cases. They had both been brought into help solve a case involving a missing child that was currently feared dead, I too had transferred recently from Germany in order to prove my worth to my family here in America and was prosecuting that very case. However, it would be frowned upon by my family if I was seen to be consulting with "psychics"….

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew in through the open window… wait, since when did the window open, and I was plunged into darkness.

"I don't suppose you would mind me turning on an ACTUAL light switch?" I smirked.

I then heard heavy breathing… and a click…

"Miss Buntson… I demand that…."

***click*… **

"**BANG!" **

"…. Why… what…. Did you…" I felt like I was being plunged into hell, like every fibre of my being was screaming in agony. I then felt myself being pulled… into this never ending darkness...

I heard what sounded like my assailant bending down… she whispered something to me…

"I never told you the card you played my dear… it was… the **death card"… **

"No… no please don't…" suddenly I could plead for my life no more….. For I had breathed my last…

"Hmm… that should do nicely oh well it has been a pleasure!" And with that the assailant vanished.

A few hours later….

Date: 03/10/2019, Location: Prosecutors Office, time: 05:00 am Unknown P.O.V

"Ah… what happened sis?" I groaned as I sat up. I looked to my sister Frances, who blinked owlishly at me. We are the well-known "Psychic twins" able to see certain events that have helped turn cases around. From what I could tell we must have fallen asleep last night in the office of Miss Kayla Von Karma, cousin of the Prosecutor Franziska Von Karma, she had asked us to meet her at 11pm to discuss some points of the current case we all involved in but we came to find the door unlocked. As we walked in, we came across two filled wine glasses with a notice attached to have this whilst we waited for her as she had some unfinished business to attend to, however for some reason we fell asleep after that… on the floor no less.

"AH! Sis… is that what I think it is?!" She gasped and pointed to my left hand, which was covered in blood!

"AAIEEE… so is your RIGHT hand!" I yelped as I staggered back. What on earth happened?!

However, before we even had the opportunity to process what had happened, the door burst in and I recognized the form of one Detective Dick Gumshoe, someone also involved in the case.

"You are both under arrest for the murder of Miss Von Karma pals!" He boomed as he and some other detectives rushed into the room and handcuffed us both.

"WHAT?" We exclaimed. I could see Frances looked terrified… the trouble being so was I, and I nearly heaved as we were led past the body of the slain prosecutor…. Who lay there with a glazed look in a pool of her own blood….

"I knew that we couldn't have killed her… right?"…..

Date: 03/10/2019, Location: Wright and Co Law Offices, time: 07:00 am Nick's P.O.V

"Maya, calm down, they will get the signal back on, I swear!" I pleaded as Maya paced around our offices like a caged animal. Both Maya and Pearl were staying with me from Kurain Village for a few days, this unfortunately meant child's shows aaand large quantities of junk food… and that was just for my so called assistant.

I forgot to introduce myself didn't I, my name is Phoenix Wright, and I am a defence attorney. I inherited these offices from my late mentor Mia Fey; the elder sister of Maya. Just recently we had been through our fair share of cases that had taken a toll on us both, from kidnaps, to murders to the downright supernatural. We had recently taken a few weeks off to relax however I too was getting restless.

***bring… bring*…. **

"I'll get it!" Maya whooped and raced over, practically sending me flying in the process.

"Mystic Maya, you really should go easy on the sugar, you know how hyper it makes you!" Pearl scolded. Sometimes, I wondered who the child was when it came to those two…

"Uh huh… right… wow….. of course Nick will defend you!... okay, defend you both!..." I raised an eyebrow…. Two cases?!...

"Sure, we will be right there, don't worry Miss Buntson, Nick will save you and your sister!" Maya assured the girl on the other end, before hanging up.

"We have a case Nick!"…

"Really… I would never have guessed"….

"The psychic twins have been arrested for the murder of Miss Kayla Von Karma and want us to defend them!"

"WHAT?!"

Suddenly, I realized this case could cause me a double dose of trouble….

Court Record…

Profiles…

Maya Fey: Assistant "Manager" of Wright and Co Law Offices, my assistant age 19

Pearl Fey, Cousin of Maya Fey and channelling Prodigy.

Charlotte Buntson, age 24, born exactly two minutes before her identical twin Frances. Both have an amazing amount of psychic power and is a highly skilled detective

Frances Buntson: Age 24, the younger identical twin of Charlotte, a highly skilled detective also with an amazing amount of psychic power.

Kayla Von Karma, age 17, cousin of the Prosecutor Franziska Von Karma, now deceased.

Evidence List:

Defence Attorney's Badge: Still holds the same importance as it did a few years ago…


End file.
